1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in electronic devices operatively enabled to perform waveform correlation result processing.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems and devices are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity between a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information. Indeed, it is not uncommon for some devices to be operatively enabled to communicate with more than one wireless communication system and this trend appears to be growing.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and devices and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). An SPS receiver, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites of a GNSS. The SPS signals once received may be processed, for example, to determine a global time, an approximate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed associated with a device having the SPS receiver path.
These exemplary wireless devices and/or other similar electronic devices may be operatively enabled to perform waveform correlation and/or other like processes that allow for a specific wireless signal to be identified within a reference waveform which may include noise and other signals. In certain situations, a specific wireless signal may arrive at a receiving wireless device via different paths. For example, a reference waveform may include a wireless signal that traveled directly from an antenna of a transmitting device to an antenna of the receiving device along a direct path, and one or more multipath versions of the wireless signal which may have traveled along different reflected paths. It may be beneficial to adapt a wireless device to remove, ignore, reduce, or otherwise discriminate in some manner such multipath signals and/or identify a signal without or with less significant multipath components/effects.